Hello
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Tony y Loki tuvieron una relación desastrosa hace seis años. Ahora que vuelven a verse intentan mantener sus emociones bajo control pero simplemente no se puede luchar contra lo que siempre estuvo destinado a ser. Frostiron AU. One-shot


Advertencias: Mpreg sin explicación alguna o sea, por obra y gracias de mis ganas e ideas, quiero Mpreg.

* * *

><p><strong><span>El pasado<span>**

Anthony Stark conoció a Loki Laufeyson hace ocho años en París en uno de sus viajes de negocios. Loki era un "alma libre", pintor, muy bueno de hecho; Tony ya se había formado un nombre entre los científicos y creadores. Fue instantáneo, Tony cayó bajo los ojos verdes del pintor más atractivo que hubiera visto jamás y Loki se enamoró perdidamente de la sonrisa conquistadora del castaño. Vivieron una semana intensa en París, conociéndose, tomando todo lo que pudieran tomar por el corto tiempo que iban a estar juntos, enamorándose sin apenas notarlo y sufriendo al final cuando tuvieron que separarse. Tony tuvo que regresar a la Torre Stark con sus inventos y Loki siguió sus clases en la escuela de arte más prestigiosa de París donde ya empezaba a adquirir fama. Un mes tardó Tony en ir a buscarlo y ofrecerle ir a vivir con él. Loki aceptó, enamorado como estaba, dejó atrás su casa, su familia, sus amigos, Tony movió contactos para que lo trasladaran a la universidad de América y se mudaron oficialmente a la Torre Stark, la mansión personal de Tony. Tuvieron un maravilloso primer mes, contentos con simplemente estar juntos, lejos del ojo público que se mantuvo tranquilo por un tiempo.

Fue después cuando todo empezó a desmoronarse.

Tony siempre había tenido una reputación dentro de la comunidad, el playboy, el conquistador, siempre en la cama de alguien, nunca manteniendo ni una relación. Fue toda una sorpresa para el mundo cuando anunció su noviazgo con Loki y su aparente monogamia, el mundo no lo creía. Muchas mujeres lo pusieron en duda, comenzando por Pepper Potts, secretaria personal y administradora existencial de Tony, una mujer que llevaba años prendida del hombre y que no había estado nada feliz cuando Loki llegó. Tony en realidad no sabía que la mujer había hecho un montón de cosas para desacreditar al pelinegro y tentar al empresario, poniéndole obstáculos, mujeres que lo tienten, hombres que lo llamen, incluso ella misma se puso en la lista. Las cosas fueron cambiando de forma.

Tony y Loki trataron de salir delante de cualquier manera, se querían, se necesitaban. Pero nada es para siempre. Loki empezó a frustrarse por las cosas que hacía Pepper lo cual no lo hacía estar de muy buen humor con Tony y este empezó a evitar cada vez más la llegada a casa, caer en las manos de otros hombres y mujeres fue el siguiente paso; Loki fingió jamás notar cuando Tony llegaba de esa forma, a pesar de que notaba que había estado con alguien más, no soltó ningún reproche, ni hizo una escena, fingió perfectamente que no sucedía nada alrededor de ellos. Trató de comerse todas las cosas que Pepper hacía o le decía maliciosamente y trató de salvar su relación. Fue entonces cuando dio la noticia. Loki estaba embarazado. Tony se puso eufórico, feliz de saber que sería papá y dejó de salir por las noches, ahora estaba totalmente dedicado al pelinegro y Loki no podía estar más feliz.

Tuvieron dos meses de tranquilidad y pura felicidad hasta que una caída hizo que Loki perdiera al bebé, fue terrible, tanto como Loki y Tony se deprimieron y empezaron a separarse. Loki había dejado de pintar, solía pasar las tardes en la biblioteca leyendo algo o simplemente mirando el vacío, había detenido sus clases, incapaz de pensar en nada más. Tony se sumergió en el trabajo intensamente y empezó a volver a salir a bares, las cosas se recrudecieron aún más, los engaños, las borracheras; Loki se mantuvo ausente de eso hasta que decidió que tenía que salvar su relación, tenía que volver a estar con Tony, no dejar que se perdieran.

Esa noche salió a caminar para despejarse antes de volver, Loki entró a su casa y le sorprendió ver una de las luces prendidas, Tony estaba en casa aparentemente. Una serie de ruidos atrajeron su atención hacia el dormitorio principal, tuvo un muy mal presentimiento y caminó con paso lento hacia allí. Lo que encontró hizo que un grito escapara de sus labios, un grito que alertó a las dos personas que estaban dentro, ya sin ropa y sobre la cama que ellos habían compartido. Tony y Pepper. Tony inmediatamente se cubrió y se acercó a él diciendo excusas vagas pero Pepper tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, una sonrisa victoriosa. No hubo palabras de parte de Loki y no importa cuánto rogó Tony, con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro, Loki tomó sus cosas y desapareció de su vida.

Hasta hoy.

**El presente**

Tony y Loki se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con shock. No se habían vuelto a ver desde hace seis años en esa terrible noche y ahora se encontraban en el lugar más inusual que se pudiera pensar, el baño de un restaurante. Tony había cambiado, ahora lucía más serio, vestido con un impecable traje Armani, bien peinado y luciendo tan guapo como siempre había sido. Loki también había cambiado, su cabello había crecido y estaba atado con una cinta negra en su espalda, llevaba un traje oscuro con una amplia gabardina encima, sus ojos verdes brillando igual que cuando lo conoció.

-Loki…

-Anthony…

-Yo… que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, bueno, cenando dado que estamos en un restaurante-dijo alzando una ceja, Tony se sintió tonto.

-Claro, yo… ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó mirándolo intensamente. Dios, estaba hermoso.

-Bien, muy bien ¿Qué tal tú?

-Bien, en negocios, ya sabes.

-Sí, claro…-se quedaron en un incómodo silencio sin saber que decirse pero sin dejar de observarse, Loki se mantenía quieto examinando cada cambio en el hombre que una vez amó y a Tony le picaban las manos por pasarlas por el suave cabello negro de la única persona con la que alguna vez tuvo una relación verdadera.

-¿Loki?-ambos giraron, un hombre rubio entró al baño, sus ojos azules oscuros miraban del pelinegro al castaño-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-preguntó rápidamente, demasiado tal vez. El hombre parpadeó, algo extrañado.

-Demoraste y me preocupé, pensé que era otro dolor y yo…

-Estoy bien-le cortó antes de que siguiera hablando, Tony alzó una ceja y carraspeó ligeramente, Loki lo miró incómodamente-eh, Anthony Stark, Fandral Dallas-Tony entonces lo reconoció, había escuchado de él varias veces en su círculo de amigos, un crítico de arte muy conocido y solicitado para muchas exposiciones de arte, pintor en sí mismo y una persona muy carismática.

-He oído de ti, inventor ¿verdad?

-Y muchas cosas más-dijo el castaño sonriendo, Loki se movió algo incómodo y suspiró.

-Bien, Frandal y yo debemos irnos, fue… un gusto verte, Tony.

-Para mí también, Loki-el pelinegro se fue llevándose al rubio jalado del brazo.

Ese fue su primer encuentro.

* * *

><p>-Esto sí que es una sorpresa-Loki alzó la vista sorprendido, había estado tomando tranquilamente un té mientras leía un libro; Tony sostenía su vaso de café en una mano y lo miraba intensamente, casi haciéndolo ruborizar.<p>

-Tony, no imaginé que vinieras a estos lugares.

-Bueno, no es tampoco que esté en un bar de mala muerte ¿no?

-De hecho, eso sí podría imaginarlo-Tony sonrió.

-¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?-el pelinegro negó nerviosamente y el castaño se sentó frente a él-ese día que nos vimos no pudimos conversar mucho.

-Estábamos en un baño ¿no? Sería bastante extraño que tuviéramos una larga conversación ahí.

-Sí, pero no es extraño conversar en un café ¿no?-Loki se mordió levemente en labio inferior y huyó de la mirada del castaño, sintiéndose bastante tonto por hacerlo-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Pintando, siempre pintando, supongo-se encogió de hombros luego cambió de tema-Escuché del traje que inventaste, muy impresionante.

-Como todo lo que hago-Loki lo miró con diversión y Tony le sonrió-Te ves bien…-dijo con honestidad, el pelinegro volvió a morder su labio y bajó su mirada.

-Tony…-ambos se miraron varios segundos en silencio, solo estudiándose, reconociendo que es lo que había cambiado mientras estuvieron separados, el ambiente se sentía casi familiar entre ellos y sin embargo muy frágil, como si algo estuviera esperando el momento oportuno para meterse en el medio. El celular de Loki sonó haciéndolo saltar, lo sacó y lo observó unos segundos antes de contestar-Hola… si, lo siento, se me pasó la hora, ya me conoces… no, no es necesario, puedo llegar solo… estoy bien, lo juro…Fandral…-Tony lo miró curiosamente ante la mención de ese hombre otra vez, se notaba que tenían confianza ¿eran amigos?-sí, llegaré ahí pronto… salgo ahora mismo… no, tomaré un taxi… Fandral ahora estás exagerando, los taxis son perfectamente seguros… estaremos bien, te veo allá… yo también, adiós-colgó y suspiró, Tony lo miró fijamente.

-¿Estaremos?-Loki se tensó.

-No es tu asunto, Anthony-respondió fríamente mientras se levantaba, Tony se paró delante de él.

-¿Quién es estaremos, Loki?

-He dicho que no es tu asunto-dijo tratando de huir, Tony lo detuvo sujetándolo por el brazo y Loki inmediatamente bajó un brazo hacia su vientre de manera protectora, el castaño se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Estás…-en un movimiento rápido apartó el abrigo que traía puesto y ahí estaba, una pequeña barriguita se podía notar debajo del suéter azul que usaba, Loki se apartó con rudeza y se cerró el abrigo-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-No es tu asunto, ya te lo he dicho-lo fulminó con la mirada y salió del lugar a paso rápido.

Ese fue el segundo encuentro.

* * *

><p>El tercer encuentro entre ellos no tuvo nada de casual, Tony se pasó días tratando de averiguar discretamente donde encontrar al pelinegro, al final averiguó que iba a presentar sus cuadros en una exposición de arte coordinada, justo, por Fandral Dallas. Tony movió sus contactos para conseguir una entrada (contando que ya estaban agotadas) y se vistió impecablemente para presentarse al lugar. Quedó inmediatamente asombrado del talento de los cuadros, Loki casi nunca le había permitido observar sus cuadros y los que veía expuestos en las paredes eran magníficos. Tony se acercó a un cuadro que mostraba la torre de París vista desde la ventana de un cuarto, una vista que al castaño se le hacía familiar, la leyenda debajo decía "Nada es para siempre. Loki Laufeyson."<p>

-Estás aquí-el castaño se giró y se encontró cara a cara con el rubio amigo de Loki, Fandral.

-Sí… ¿Fandral, no?

-Sí-el rubio lo miraba con una expresión extraña, cuidadosa casi-Sé perfectamente quien eres tú, Anthony Stark-sonrió sin gracia-no te acerques a Loki, solo logras perturbarlo con tu presencia.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Lo sabes muy bien, yo estuve ahí cuando Loki abandonó todo para seguirte en París, no dejaré que vuelvas a arruinarle la vida, especialmente ahora que está esperando a nuestro bebé-Tony sintió el estómago de plomo, así que Frandal era la pareja de Loki, el padre de ese bebé.

-Así que tú…

-Loki y yo somos felices y tú solo le traes malos recuerdos lo cual no es bueno en su estado, te pido que te alejes y no vuelvas a verlo-Fandral le dio una mirada de advertencia antes de marcharse, Tony lo siguió con los ojos y lo vio ponerse a lado de Loki, el pelinegro le sonrió radiante diciéndole algo y Fandral se rió mientras ponía una mano en su pequeña barriga de embarazado, Loki la puso encima, se sonrieron y siguieron conversando con las demás personas en el lugar.

Tony decidió mantenerse apartado en un lado, bebiendo de más probablemente mientras seguía observando como Loki se desenvolvía con naturalidad por el lugar y como explicaba los cuadros que él mismo había pintado, resaltando, reluciendo, siendo el centro de todos como fue su centro en la intimidad hace muchos años. Tony siempre se negó a sí mismo pensar en Loki cuando este se fue porque estaba seguro que no iba a poder soportarlo, sabía todo en lo que había fallado, alejándose en vez de luchar por él a diferencia de Loki, él siempre intentó que estuvieran juntos y cuando perdieron al bebé… simplemente fue más sencillo para él alejarse, encerrarse en el trabajo, jamás pensando en lo que Loki podría estar sufriendo, pensando en su propio dolor y finalmente engañándolo en su propia cama, en su propia casa. Solo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, se dio cuenta que acababa de perder al amor de su vida, a la única persona que alguna vez fue capaz de amar más de lo que se amaba a sí mismo.

-¿Tony?-el castaño se giró, Loki estaba justo detrás de él-No sabía que estabas en la lista ni que te gustaran las exposiciones de arte.

-Oh, bueno, publicistas, siempre quieren que aparezca en algún lugar para dar buena imagen-Loki sonrió comprensivamente, como siempre lo había hecho. Tony apuró su copa de champagne y lo miró intensamente-Lamento lo de la cafetería, no tenía ningún derecho de preguntarte cosas-el pelinegro negó con la cabeza con una suave sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, creo que me puse muy a la defensiva-se quedaron en silencio observándose, Tony quería acercarse a él, envolverlo en sus brazos, acariciar su cabello, volver a besar esos suaves labios, reparar todo lo que hizo mal antes. Loki quería huir, su presencia le aceleraba el corazón, lo hacía recordar tiempos hermosos y dolorosos también, hacía que su mente buscara una manera desesperada de protegerse de él, de no dejar que lo dañara de nuevo.

-¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?-Loki lo miró sorprendido-digo… como amigos, claro, para conversar nada más, una comida sin importancia, tú entiendes…-Tony balbuceaba nervioso y al pelinegro le divertía verlo así.

-Una comida estaría bien-sonrió, el castaño le respondió el gesto.

* * *

><p>Empezaron con pequeños encuentros. Una cena, chocando en una librería, caminando por el parque, tomando un café… Loki y Tony eran cuidadosos todo el tiempo, uno intentando no arruinar de nuevo las cosas y el otro cuidándose de no caer de nuevo en lo que ya sufrió. Tony normalmente le hablaba de sus proyectos, de su amigo el capitán Rogers, cosas varias y superficiales. Loki le hablaba de cuadros, lugares que visitó y, muy a veces, del bebé; el moreno no quería mencionarlo mucho para no traer recuerdos del pasado a su conversación. Esa tarde estaban paseando por el parque con tranquilidad, se habían quedado en silencio hace unos minutos pero no era incómodo, sino como los silencios que solían tener mientras caminaban por las calles de París al anochecer.<p>

-Nunca me volví a enamorar.

-¿Qué?-saltó Loki ante lo inesperado de la confesión.

-Después de todos estos años, jamás me he sentido con nadie como me sentí contigo-Loki no sabía que decir, su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Jamás volví a pintar París-Tony lo miró de soslayo. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo por el resto del camino pero se sintieron más ligeros al volver a casa.

* * *

><p>-¿Una exposición de arte?-preguntó Pepper, incrédula-¿Por qué querrías ir a una exposición de arte? Siempre las encuentras muy aburridas.<p>

-Porque se me ha dado por sentirme bendecido por las pinturas y voy a recrearme unos momentos ¿eso es suficiente?-dijo sin mirarla mientras movía su mano velozmente sobre su Tablet.

-Bien, tendré la entrada ¿Irás con compañía?

-No-ella entrecerró los ojos un poco y salió de la oficina. Sacó su Tablet y empezó a buscar rápidamente el evento mencionado, cogió la entrada y buscó entre los expositores. Jadeó cuando vio un nombre ahí y maldijo en voz baja, así que la perra esa había vuelto. Bien. Pepper ya se había deshecho de Loki una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Sonriendo para sí misma, se puso a elaborar su plan.

* * *

><p>-Tony, me alegra que pudieras venir-sonrió Loki cuando el castaño llegó a la exposición.<p>

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría faltar?-el moreno se rio en voz baja y se disculpó cuando otras personas llamaron su atención. Tony dio vueltas por el lugar admirando las pinturas y observando cómo Loki se desenvolvía con la gente, de rato en rato sus miradas se cruzaban y el moreno le sonreía antes de seguir conversando.

-Veo que estás otra vez aquí-el castaño se giró para observar a Fandral, quien lucía una sonrisa amistosa pero una mirada tormentosa.

-Loki me invitó esta vez-vio como la mandíbula del rubio se apretaba.

-Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de él.

-Somos amigos ahora, nada más. No estoy intentado quitártelo-bueno, no era enteramente una mentira pero no le diría eso.

-Entonces eres tú a quién ha estado viendo estos días-Fandral negó con la cabeza-le haces mentirme, lo haces estresarse, no eres bueno para él, Anthony Stark.

-Yo jamás le dije que te mintiera y no es que hayamos estado haciendo algo malo, solo hemos hablado y punto, Loki jamás te engañaría, jamás engañaría a nadie, él…

-¿No es como tú?-Tony cerró la boca de golpe-Lo sé todo, Stark, sé todo lo que Loki vivió a tu lado. Te lo digo de nuevo, aléjate de él, ahora yo soy su pareja y pronto seremos padres, déjanos ser felices-Fandral se marchó con rapidez, Tony se quedó mirando inexpresivamente hacia el frente, pensando en todo lo dicho.

* * *

><p>-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí-Loki se giró tan rápido que se mareó ligeramente. Pepper le sonrió con arrogancia, vestía un hermoso conjunto azul que resaltaba su figura-Así que has regresado.<p>

-Jamás me fui-respondió el moreno sin dejarse amedrentar.

-Pues debiste hacerlo ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí de todas maneras? ¿Persiguiendo a Tony como una perra en celo, de nuevo?-Loki apretó los puños.

-No vengas a insultarme cuando la única perra eres tú, metiéndote a la cama de un hombre en una relación. Yo no quiero ni necesito a Tony, puedes quedártelo, yo voy a casarme y soy feliz.

-Me parece perfecto, entonces, porque yo soy su prometida-el moreno se quedó un momento en blanco antes de bajar la mirada hacia la mano izquierda de la rubia, un gran anillo de diamantes se exhibía entre sus dedos-Espero que te quede claro, princesa, Tony es mío y no te quiero cerca de él-Pepper se acercó como si fuera a despedirse y susurró en su oído-no queremos que tengas otro accidente ¿verdad? Después de todo, el primero no fue tan difícil de montar-Loki la miró con la boca abierta mientras ella soltaba una risita y se marchaba hacia donde Tony, este parecía sorprendido de verla pero la siguió cuando ella lo tomó del brazo; la rubia le lanzó una sonrisita divertida mientras se marchaban.

Loki tenía problemas para respirar, la cabeza había comenzado a darle vueltas. Ella… ella… esa maldita perra, ella fue la que… Loki jadeó, unas cuantas personas se acercaron a él, preocupados por su rostro pálido. Un dolor en el vientre lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo mientras sus piernas se vencían ante su peso y lo dejaban caer, antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>-Su condición es estable ahora-dijo el doctor-, parece que el señor Laufeyson ha tenido un fuerte shock y el bebé lo ha resentido. Lo que necesita ahora es mucho descanso y no estresarse. Señor Dallas, es muy importante que el señor Laufeyson no vuelva a pasar por un susto así o podría ser riesgoso tanto para él como para su bebé.<p>

-Lo entiendo. Gracias, doctor-el hombre asintió y salió del cuarto. Fandral se acercó a Loki en la cama y acarició su cabello con cariño, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla despacio. Loki abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir la caricia y enfocó con un poco de esfuerzo su mirada en el rubio.

-No… llores…-dijo con voz algo ronca, Fandral le sonrió y se limpió la lágrima de su mejilla.

-Lo siento-le acarició el rostro-es solo que… me asustaste por un momento, Lokes y…-cogió su mano y besó su nudillo-te amo, no sé qué haría si algo les pasará a ti y a nuestro hijo.

-Lo… siento…-susurró mientras sus ojos volvían a cerrarse por el cansancio, Fandral cuidó su sueño toda esa noche.

* * *

><p>Tony caminó rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital, casi sin aliento de lo mucho que se había apresurado. Se acercó a la estación de enfermeras y preguntó por el cuarto de Loki, la mujer lo reconoció y le respondió rápidamente con una gran sonrisa. Tony la ignoró. Cuando llegó al cuarto vio a Loki sentado en la cama, apoyado en sus almohadas y a Fandral mostrándole algo en su Tablet.<p>

-Loki...-el moreno alzó la mirada sorprendido y el rostro del rubio se endureció.

-Stark, qué... sorpresa-dijo Fandral con los dientes apretados.

-Me enteré de lo que le había pasado y quise venir a ver si estaba bien.

-Mira tú-replicó el rubio, sarcásticamente.

-Fandral...-el rubio bajó su mirada hacia los ojos suplicantes del moreno y suspiró, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y se inclinó para besar su frente con suavidad.

-No te esfuerces ¿sí?-le dijo en voz baja y el moreno asintió, mirándolo salir y cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Necesitamos hablar, Tony-dijo Loki con firmeza, señalando la silla a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Tony rápidamente, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Mejor... solo un pequeño susto-dijo con suspiro, poniendo sus manos en su vientre.

-Yo... ¿puedo...?-Tony movió sus manos nerviosamente, señalando su vientre. Loki se tensó involuntariamente pero asintió despacio, reteniendo el aliento cuando la mano de Tony descansó suavemente en un lado de vientre, acariciándolo levemente-Nunca estuviste tan avanzado en ese entonces...-susurró, mirando con fascinación la pequeña hinchazón.

-Nunca tuvo oportunidad de crecer-respondió Loki y casi se arrepintió de decirlo cuando Tony retrocedió, sorprendido pero necesitaba decirlo, Pepper no iba a salirse con la suya, sin pensaba que él iba a quedarse callado, entonces había pensado muy mal-Anthony, mi caída no fue un accidente-Tony retuvo el aliento, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué...?-Tony se aclaró la garganta, aún mirándolo fijamente-¿Qué estás tratando de decir? ¿Quién pudo hacerlo?

-Pepper-respondió Loki y por un momento hubo solo silencio en el cuarto, Tony estaba completamente paralizado en su sitio, no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

-¿Por qué... por qué haría ella eso, Loki?-el moreno lo miró con pena.

-¿Realmente no lo sabes...?-Tony se quedó en silencio, su cabeza dando vueltas cómo si se hubiera quedado resistiendo la respiración mucho tiempo y el aire no llegara a sus pulmones. Pepper siempre había estado ahí, la perfecta secretaria, la perfecta asistente, la perfecta amiga, la perfecta _cualquiera_ con la que caer en la cama cuando Loki los encontró. Ella le había dicho que había sido un error, que se habían dejado llevar, que debían olvidarlo; Tony la había escuchado, siempre lo hacía, automáticamente decidiendo olvidar e ignorar todos los gestos e insinuaciones supuestamente inocentes que ella hacía. ¿Cómo no había notado el odio en sus ojos cuándo trajo a Loki a la torre? ¿Había sido ella capaz de poner en riesgo la vida de quién amaba y asesinar a su hijo no nacido? Tony había ignorado deliberadamente todos los gestos de apatía que tuvo Pepper con Loki, sobre todo porque no creía que la rubia tuviera una razón para antagonizar al moreno pero ahora... juntando todos esos gestos, sus palabras, sus miradas... Tony no podía negarlo más. Pepper siempre había tenido sus ojos en él y había apartado a quién pudiera arrancarlo de su alcance, eso significaba Loki.

-Oh, Dios...-Loki se mordió el labio.

-Cuando estuvo en la fiesta hoy, confesó lo que había hecho y también dijo... dijo que era tu prometida ahora.

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendió él y negó rápidamente con la cabeza-Nunca ha sucedido eso, Loki, te lo juro, jamás le pediría ser mi esposa a esa mujer tan... tan despreciable-apretó los puños-No puedo creer que haya estado tan ciego.

-Pepper tenía años de manipularte, Tony, todo justo en la periferia de tu vista para que no la descubrieras-Loki puso una mano sobre su vientre-Solo quería que lo supieras, Pepper debe haber contado con que me quedaría callado pero no puedo dejar que siga tratándote de esa manera-Tony lo miró y asintió despacio, aún abrumado por toda la información nueva.

-Gracias, Loki, yo... tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos-Loki asintió, acomodándose en sus almohadas.

-Tony-llamó y el castaño giró, a punto de salir-¿Ten cuidado, sí?-Tony le sonrió levemente y asintió, saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pepper saltó, girándose para mirar sorprendida a Tony.<p>

-Dejaba los últimos informes del día-dijo, sonriendo amablemente. Tony la miró fijamente, cuando la veía así, su misma eficiente, cansada y amable secretaria, era imposible pensar que se trataba de la misma persona que había ideado un plan para matar a su bebé. Pero sus ojos estaban abiertos ahora, Loki le había quitado la venda y cada gesto de Pepper estaba cargado de sospecha para él, no sería capaz de verla y no pensar en la máscara que siempre debía cargar.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Pepper-su voz salió extraña, ronca y baja. Pepper enarcó una ceja y asintió, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Cualquier cosa, Tony-dijo con una sonrisa, el castaño suspiró.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-ella ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo confusión mientras que su mente intentaba no entrar en pánico.

-No sé a qué...-Tony cerró los ojos con pesar.

-No me mientras ¿sí? No más mentiras, Pepper-la rubia se quedó callada, sin saber qué decir-¿Por qué hiciste a Loki caer de las escaleras? Él llevaba a mi hijo adentro, Pepper, a mi bebé... ¿cómo pudiste?-Tony la miraba con repulsión y Pepper retrocedió, sus ojos llorosos.

-Yo... yo no...

-Confíe en ti, confíe en ti para todo, te di confianza para que te encargaras de mi vida, pensando que eras mi amiga pero la realidad era otra-Tony sacudió la cabeza, sus hombros caídos, un gran peso puesto en él-Vete, Pepper y espero no volver a verte jamás, no te acerques a Loki de nuevo o te meteré a la cárcel ¿entendiste?

-Tony, no puedes creerle a él.

-Le creo con mi vida, Pepper-replicó él fríamente y se movió a un costado para dejarlo pasar-Vete-la rubia tembló, insegura por un segundo luego salió a paso rápido, lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Tony enterró su cabeza entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>-Me sorprende verte aquí-dijo Loki, sentándose a su lado en el parque-De hecho, me sorprende verte del todo.<p>

-No creí que quisieras que pasara por el hospital-musitó Tony. Loki lo examinó con la mirada, el castaño lucía cansado, ojeras se podían ver bajo sus ojos marrones y sus hombros estaban bajos.

-Entonces hablaste con Pepper-Tony asintió y Loki suspiró.

-No puedo decir que lo siento pero sé que no estás feliz, confiabas mucho en ella.

-No estoy triste porque ella no esté, estoy triste por todo lo que me hizo perder y por más que quiera culparla, sé que en realidad ella no tuvo nada que ver, todo lo hice yo, ella sugirió las cosas pero yo fui el imbécil que cayó en todas-le dijo mirándolo fijamente y Loki desvió su mirada, el recuerdo de encontrarlos en la cama aún fresco en su cabeza.

-Lo superarás, cuando todo el mundo lo hace cuando alguien traiciona tu confianza y tal vez dejes de confiar en laas personas, te tomará tiempo, empezarás a fijarte más en las personas, en no decir las cosas tan fácil, en cuidarte a ti para que no vuelvan a dañarte como esa única persona hizo-los ojos de Loki lucían lejanos, perdido en sus pensamientos-Y tal vez habrán días en que te preguntes qué hiciste mal, o por qué hizo las cosas que hizo y no tendrás respuestas, no hay nadie para decirte eso y lo pensarás todo el tiempo hasta que finalmente empezará a borrarse más y más, empezarás a confiar de nuevo, conocerás nueva gente y ese recuerdo lejano empezará a desdibujarse, será solo una nube pero habrás aprendido la lección-Loki se giró hacia él repentinamente, mostrándole una sonrisa rota-Pero mejorarás, Tony, ya verás que al fnal todo mejorará.

-Lo siento tanto-balbuceó, sus ojos marrones tristes y apagados-Nunca lo he dicho directamente, ha estado en el ambiente pero lo hemos ignorado perfectamente, ahora necesito decirlo. Lo siento, Loki, sé que jamás repararé lo que hice, no hay manera de mejorarlo, el único que tiene la culpa de que nuestra relación se derrumbara fui yo. Tengo que admitir que... tenía miedo-dijo en voz baja-porque jamás me había enamorado y tú eras tan perfecto, deseaba tanto tenerte a mi lado que ignoré todo y te robé para mi, fue tan egoísta, yo no estaba renunciando a nada pero tú dejaste todo por mí y yo solo te pagué con engaños, discusiones y lágrimas. Y voy a vivir para arrepentirme por ello, siempre estará presente ese dolor en mi vida. Lo siento, Loki-el castaño tomó sus manos y lo miró a los ojos-Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, Loki, porque tú lo mereces más que nadie, porque eres maravilloso y sé que Fandral tiene mucha suerte por tenerte, deseo que él te dé todo lo que yo no y sé que tu hijo será el niño más feliz porque te tiene a ti como padre-Loki dejó caer las lágrimas en sus ojos y Tony las limpió con delicadeza, atrayendo su rostro para depositar un suave beso en su frente.

Y ese dolor que había estado en él desde hace seis años, se esfumó.

* * *

><p>Los meses empezaron a pasar de manera lenta, Tony y Loki comenzaron una tentativa amistad, tenían que admitir que después de esa conversación en el parque, ellos se sentían mucho más calmados, era algo que necesitaban. Fandral no había vuelto a protestar al respecto, Loki le había contado todo lo que había sucedido y aunque aún no confiaba en Tony, ya no se sentía perpetuamente tenso a su alrededor.<p>

-¡No te creo!-se rió Loki, poniendo las manos en su gran barriga, tenía ya 8 meses y estaba más grande que nunca.

-Te lo juro, solo tenía el saco encima, entró en la sala de conferencias completamente normal, participó en la reunión y cuando todos se fueron, me mostró su proyecto, yo le dije está perfecto y me giré para verla y se lo quitó ¡No tenía nada!-Loki estaba que se reía tan escandalosamente que llamaba la atención de las personas que pasaban por el parque, Tony también se estaba riendo.

-Oh, Dios mío, Tony, solo a ti-dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa-¿Qué hiciste tú?

-Me levanté, recogí su saco, se lo devolví y le dije que no hacía negocios así-respondió orgullosamente, Loki se rió entre dientes.

-Muy bien, Sr. Stark, estrella dorada para usted-sonrió el moreno, su mano se había apoyado en su vientre, frotando pequeños círculos.

-¿Está pateando?-Loki asintió, sonriéndole como permiso para que pusiera su mano. Tony jamás se cansaría de ello, Loki sabía llevar el embarazo con elegancia, no había tenido problemas ni con sus pies ni su estómago ni nada, un poco de dolor aquí o allá por el estiramiento, pero lo manejaba bien. El castaño puso su mano a lado de la de Loki y sintió una delicada patada contra su palma, la primera vez que había sentido un movimiento, unas terribles ganas de llorar le habían acometido y se marchó con alguna excusa, al día siguiente volvió a ver a Loki y este no le dijo nada de lo que pasó, pero podía ver en sus ojos el entendimiento y él agradeció su silencio-Ya te falta muy poco.

-Lo sé, estoy como para reventar ya-Tony se rió entre dientes ante los refunfuños del moreno.

-Piensa que pronto tendrás a tu hermoso hijo contigo-Loki sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

* * *

><p>-¿De qué se trata esto?-preguntó Loki con curiosidad, mirando alrededor.<p>

-Es una sorpresa-respondió Tony distraídamente. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso y es que había decidido hacer algo impulsivo, bueno, no impulsivo porque había pensado en ello muchas veces y por fin lo iba a hacer.

-Tony ¿estás bien? Estás sudando-Tony tragó saliva y se giró hacia él.

-Hay algo que quiero compartir contigo-dijo y respiró profundamente. En medio de un cuarto vacío, se encontraba un piano de cola, era hermoso y Loki lo reconoció al instante.

-¿Ese es...?-susurró, con el corazón en la boca, y Tony asintió.

-El mismo piano que estaba en ese restaurante dónde te conocí-Loki tragó saliva, sus ojos ensanchados y se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué significa esto, Tony?-el castaño sonrió levemente, su rostro triste.

-Pasa que ha llegado el momento de hablar, Loki. Estos días que he pasado contigo, esta amistad que se ha creado entre nosotros, ha sido maravillosa y no podría haber sido más feliz que en esos momentos. Pero no es suficiente, y es hora de que me lo admita a mí mismo-Loki lo miró confundido, su corazón palpitando aceleradamente.

-¿Qué...?

-Te amo-Loki enmudeció, mirándolo con la boca abierta-A pesar de todos los años que han pasado, de los problemas que tuvimos, de lo imbécil que fui... jamás me he enamorado de nadie más, siempre has sido tú y estos días solo han servido para confirmarlo.

-Tony, yo...-el castaño sacudió la cabeza.

-No busco una respuesta, Loki, solo quería decírtelo porque ya no podía contenerlo más pero sé que tendrás que tu familia, que te casarás y serás feliz. Y créeme cuando te digo que si tú eres feliz, yo seré feliz también-Tony tomó su mano suavemente y lo guió hasta el piano, Loki dejándose guiar dócilmente. Tony empezó a tocar suavemente, Loki jadeó cuando reconoció la canción y se tapó la boca, ocultando el sollozo que quería salir. "Hello" de Lionel Richie había sido la canción que habían bailado esa noche, aún siendo extraños, había sido una noche mágica, la conexión creciendo entre ellos y juntando sus destinos. Cuando las últimas notas del piano sonaron, Loki tenía su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, Tony cerró la tapa de las teclas con lentitud y mantuvo su vista en la madera-Voy a marcharme a California, a manejar la nueva sede que hay ahí-Loki se giró a mirarlo, sorprendido.

-Creí que podríamos seguir siendo amigos-Tony alzó la mirada y estaba tan llena de tristeza que el corazón de Loki se encogió.

-Quisiera tanto poder serlo, Loki, lo he intentado todos estos días pero mis sentimientos no pueden ocultarse así nada más. Es lo mejor para nosotros-dijo levantándose y le mostró una leve sonrisa, acariciando su cabello negro-Cuídate mucho, Loki-dijo y se marchó.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Fandral, unos días después mientras estaban en el mueble de la sala, pasando un momento tranquilo.<p>

-Claro ¿por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Loki, comiendo una fresa y cerrando los ojos mientras el rubio acariciaba su cabello con una mano y su barriga con la otra.

-Has estado callado-Loki no dijo nada, en su mente pasando las palabras de Anthony.

-Creo que deberíamos escoger el nombre del bebé-Fandral parpadeó sorprendido por unos segundos luego sonrió.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué has pensado?

-Mmm... ¿qué te parece... Martin?-Fandral frunció la nariz-¿Derek?

-¿No es muy serio?-Loki sonrió.

-¿Y Stefan? ¿O Damon?-Fandral bufó.

-Deja tu amor por "Vampire Diaries" fuera de esto-Loki se rió con ganas. El timbre de la puerta sonó y Loki se levantó con dificultad, aún riéndose; el moreno abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño al no encontrar a nadie afuera, bajó la mirada y encontró un sobre en el suelo, Loki tuvo que maniobrar para recogerlo y lo miró con curiosidad, sacando la carta que estaba dentro.

_"Mira hacia atrás. P."_ Loki se estremeció, desconcertado y se giró. La carta se cayó de sus manos, mientras sus piernas temblaban

-Te dije que no te metieras en mi camino, zorra-sonrió Pepper, el arma en su mano puesta contra la frente de Fandral.

-Pepper-jadeó Loki.

-Tú y yo iremos a dar un pequeño paseo, Loki-dijo la rubia con falsa dulzura. Pepper estaba hecha un desastre. Sí, estaba vestida, peinada y maquillada impecablemente pero sus ojos tenían un brillo de locura que la hacía aterradora.

-¡No irá a ningún lugar contigo!-rugió Fandral, fulminándola con la mirada.

-No eres divertido-dijo Pepper con un puchero y disparó.

-¡NO!-gritó Loki, intentando ir hacia adelante pero Pepper apuntó el arma hacia él, deteniéndolo.

-No, no, no, Loki, ya te dije que tú y yo iremos a dar un paseo ¿no quieres arriesgarte a que le dispare a tu adorable barriga, verdad?-Loki no le respondió, sus ojos horrorizados estaban fijos en el cuerpo sangrante de Fandral, la bala había entrado por un costado de su cabeza, sus ojos azules estaban abiertos, mirando hacia la nada, la sangre emposándose a su alrededor-Es hora de irnos-Pepper jaló a Loki hasta un carro y lo metió dentro, sentándose al otro lado y apuntándole con una mano mientras manejaba lejos de la casa.

-... Estás loca, no vas a salir bien parada esto, Pepper-dijo Loki con voz temblorosa, abrochándose el cinturón con miedo.

-No me interesa salir bien parada de nada, Loki, solo me interesa hacerte tanto daño como tú me los has hecho a mí.

-¿Daño? ¡Fuiste tú quién se metió en la cama de Tony cuándo él estaba conmigo!

-¡Él nunca debió de haber estado contigo!-gritó ella, sus ojos enloquecidos-¿Qué demonios vio en ti? ¡Yo siempre estuve a su lado, ayudándolo a hacer crecer la compañía, apoyándolo, cumpliendo todos sus deseos! ¡Debió de haberme mirado a mí!

-Yo no tuve la culpa de que Tony se enamorara de mí, Pepper, y al final conseguiste lo que quisiste, yo me marché. Si tú no pudiste conquistarlo en el tiempo que no estuve, significa que nunca podrás-la rubia le gruñó y lo golpeó con la parte de atrás del arma, haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas.

-Eres una zorra, me aseguraré que jamás vuelvas a ver a Anthony, perra-siseó y apretó el acelerador.

-¿Qué... qué estás... haciendo?-balbuceó, tocando su cabeza y haciendo un gesto cuando vio sangre en su mano. Loki trató de enfocar su mirada, notando lo rápido que iban y el pánico empezó a llenarlo-Pepper, baja la velocidad, vas a matarnos.

-Eso es exactamente lo que te mereces, zorra, jamás tendrás a Tony de nuevo ¡Jamás!

-¡Pepper, vamos a chocar, detente!

-¡Dile adiós a este mundo, perra!

-¡PEPPER, NO!-Loki intentó tomar el timón, combatiendo a Pepper pero fue demasiado tarde, el carro pasó la luz roja y se chocó directamente contra otro carro, empujándolo varios metros. El moreno se encogió sobre sí mismo, intentando proteger su vientre mientras sentía que otro carro los golpeaba en el costado, tumbándolos y haciéndolos dar vueltas. Otro carro más les dio un empujón final, destrozando varias ventanas, mandándolos varios metros más allás. Los carros echaron humo, personas se acercaron para intentar ayudar a los heridos mientras el carro de Pepper se mantenía en un mortal silencio.

* * *

><p>Tony no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en la sala de espera. Pepper lo seguía teniendo como número de emergencia así que fue al hospital para ver lo que había sucedido, quedando solo en shock cuando vio que Loki entraba también, inconsciente y lleno de sangre. Tony había intentado que le dijeran que había sucedido, cuál era su estado pero los doctores solo pasaron de frente, tenían que meter a Loki de emergencia a un quirófano. La policía llegó poco después y se acercaron a él.<p>

-¿Sr. Stark?

-Sí, soy yo-respondió el castaño, parándose.

-Detective Summers. ¿Cuál es su relación con Pepper Potts?

-Era mi asistente, la despedí hace dos meses.

-¿Alguna vez fueron algo más?-Tony sacudió la cabeza.

-Ella estaba enamorada de mí, obsesionada más bien pero jamás estuve con ella.

-¿Qué nos puede decir del Sr. Laufeyson?

-Conocí a Loki hacia 8 años en París, fuimos parejas por dos años luego nos separamos, ahora somos amigos-el detective asintió-¿Puede decirme que pasó, oficial?

-La Srta. Potts entró por la fuerza a la casa del Sr. Laufeyson y asesinó al Sr. Dallas antes de llevarse con ella al Sr. Laufeyson-Tony jadeó-parece que la mujer intentaba un asesinato-suicidio por lo que decía el velocímetro de su auto.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?-preguntó Tony en un susurro.

-Murió por heridas internas graves camino aquí. Ahora solo queda tomar la declaración del Sr. Laufeyson-Tony asintió.

-Llámenme para lo que necesiten-dijo él y el oficial accedió, marchándose poco después. Las horas pasaron, el hermano de Loki, Thor, llegó poco después con su esposa Sif, amigos de Fandral y Loki también se acercaron, esperando en la sala de espera.

-Anthony-saludó Thor, estrechando su mano.

-Thor. Lamento mucho que estés aquí-el rubio tragó saliva.

-¿Han dicho algo de su condición?-Tony sacudió la cabeza, Thor se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Gracias por estar aquí.

-No me agradezcas, todo esto es mi culpa, debía de haberle puesto un pare a Pepper hace mucho tiempo, o al menos saber dónde estaba, si planeaba algo. Por mi culpa, Loki puede...

-No lo digas-cortó Thor y puso una mano en su hombro-Loki es fuerte, saldrá de esta-Tony asintió, queriendo creerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Unas horas más pasaron, todos en silencio o murmurando, esperando cualquier noticia. Finalmente, uno de los médicos salió con aspecto cansado, su frente estaba sudora y su bata azul colgaba flojamente sobre sus hombros.

-¿Familia de Loki Laufeyson?-Thor se levantó de un salto, Sif justo detrás y Tony también se acercó. El doctor los miró a los tres antes de suspirar-Lamento tener que decirles que...

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Futuro<strong>

-¡Stefan!-el niño de cabello negro dio un salto, sus ojos azules abriéndose grandes mientras buscaba desesperadamente dónde esconderse. Al final, terminó metiéndose bajo su cama, tapándose la boca para escuchar más claramente los pasos que iban subiendo por las escaleras-¿Dónde te has metido, Stefan? ¡No creas que no te encontraré! ¡Sé que fuiste tú quién pintó de rosado el muñeco de Damon!-el pequeño Stefan se mordió el labio para no reírse, escuchó un pequeño resoplido y luego pasos que se alejaban del cuarto. El moreno se quedó unos segundos ahí, inseguro si salir o no y luego volvió a escuchar pasos subiendo la escalera, alguién entró en el cuarto y se paró en el marco.

-¿Stef?-el moreno saltó y empezó a salir de la cama, corriendo a los brazos de su padre-¿Qué hiciste ahora, pequeño travieso?

-¡Pinté el Max Steel de Damon!-dijo con orgullo y su padre se rió entre dientes.

-De razón tu papá estaba tan enfadado-dijo meneando la cabeza luego lo miró con complicidad.

-¿Por qué no buscas otro lugar para esconderte mientras yo distraigo a tu papá, eh?

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Stefan, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Por supuesto, será muy fácil-sonrió su padre.

-¿Así que fácil?-ambos se congelaron y se giraron con idénticas miradas culpables. Loki se cruzó de brazos, fulminándolos a los dos con la mirada mientras que Damon estaba parado justo atrás, sonriendo victoriosamente-Stefan, pídele disculpas a tu hermano y anda a arreglar el juguete. Ahora-enfatizó cuando vio que su hijo iba a protestar, el niño frunció los labios y masculló una disculpa, yéndose con el juguete para limpiarlo. Damon se fue justo detrás, listo para molestar a su hermano-¿Así que soy fácil de distraer, no?

-Amor... ya sabes que las hormonas te hacen pensar cosas que no son-Loki bufó, mirando directamente a los ojos castaños.

-El que esté embarazado no me ha vuelto sordo, Stark-dijo, alzando la barbilla.

-Lo sé, amor...-dijo Tony suavemente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y mostrándole su mejor sonrisa. Loki bufó, girando su rostro sonrojado.

-Idiota.

-Soy tú idiota-apuntó él y Loki finalmente sonrió.

Hace 8 años que pasó lo de Pepper, habían tenido que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia porque el bebé estaba en peligro, Stefan Dallas Laufeyson nació con 3.20 kilos, 48 cm de largo y con un pulmón dañado por el accidente. Loki había tenido que ser resucitado una vez durante su operación y estuvo en coma alrededor de seis meses. Cuando despertó, no pudo despegarse de Stefan, asustado de que algo le fuera a pasar, poniéndose paranoico con las personas que tocaban a su hijo. Stefan fue dado de alta cuando tenía 7 meses, su pulmón aún estaba algo débil, tenía que recibir aún muchos cuidados pero ya estaba listo para volver a casa. Loki estuvo de luto cerca de un año, enfocándose en criar a su hijo y seguir su vida. Tony viajó a varios lugares, mirando empresas, intentando luchar contra la tentación de ir a buscar a Loki y rogarle por volver, sabía que el moreno había pasado por muchas cosas y probablemente lo culpaba a él de ello.

Se encontraron de nuevo por entera casualidad en, que casualidad, París. Ambos estuvieron algo dudosos de volver a tratarse pero después de encontrarse varias veces por el mismo círculo, decidieron ir a hablar a algún lado. Loki estaba de visita en París, había ido a presentarles a Stefan a su familia, Tony estaba realizando un gran proyecto con otra empresa francesa. Esa mágica conexión volvió a nacer en ellos y, en vez de evitarlo, ambos decidieron tomarse las cosas con alma, como no lo hicieron antes. Cuando Stefan cumplió tres años, Tony le pidió matrimonio a Loki y este dio el sí. Un año después llegó Damon, un pequeño terrible de cabello castaño y ojos esmeraldas. Ahora iba a llegar su tercer hijo, una niña. Tony estaba muy emocionado, esta era la vida que jamás pensó que podría tener de nuevo y sabía que, a pesar de todo lo terrible del pasado, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-Te amo-dijo Tony, mirándolo fijamente, su sonrisa suave.

-Y yo a ti-respondió Loki, sus ojos sonrientes mientras lo besaba. Tony apretó su agarre en él ligeramente, jamás cansándose del sabor de sus labios; Loki se separó ligeramente sin aire, su mirada traviesa y divertida-pero no creas que me he olvidado lo que dijiste. Tendrás que compensarme.

-¿Oh, en serio?-sonrió Tony.

-Sí, en serio-dijo Loki, haciendo un puchero. Tony iba a besarlo de nuevo cuando escucharon gritos en el piso de abajo, el castaño suspiró y Loki soltó una risita-Los hijos esperan.

-Siempre los hijos-se quejó de broma y dejó que el moreno lo jalara.

No importa, él jamás cambiaría su vida por nada.

* * *

><p>Empecé a escribir esta historia hace poco más de un año atrás, comenzó como un pequeño proyecto y me quedé estancada, hoy por fin lo termino. Espero les haya gustado.<p> 


End file.
